Big Time Back Flip
by scribe-o-the-stars
Summary: Carlos wants something from Logan, But hes not going to give it up easily. T for now, maybe M in the Future chapters.


So this is my first story, sorry if its crappy, It goes out to RyDeNiSLOvE who wrote an awsome story for me, and my two other favorite Authors DinosaurShapedChicken & ImSoNinja. Huzzah! so Hope you enjoy, Love Logan and Carlos!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned hereafter, they belong to Nickelodeon sadly...Family Guy is also not mine.

"C'mon Logan, PLEASE!"

Logan had been listening to this whine for the past two hours. He was on the brink of screaming and all he wanted to do was finish his book.

"Carlos, I've already told you. Your body mass and height are off. you wont be able to pull it off, and im Ninety five percent sure that you will end up hurting yourself.

This answer was not one the hyper boy was willing to accept.

"But I'm the one who's always bouncing off the walls and going crazy. PLUS! I have my trusty Helmet" He beamed giving it a hard slap. "You have to teach me how to do those back flips, it will complete me!" "sorry" Logan replied, clearly unconvinced, "I'm not going to be responsible for you getting a concussion. Gustavo would KILL ME!" "This isn't the end LOGAN!" Carlos announced with a determined face. He was not going to give up so easily.

"pst.. Pst... Logan... Pst!" Logan's eyes slammed open, to see a very wide awake hockey player inches from his face. looking at the clock, he saw with a groan that it was two in the morning. "please" he heard Carlos say. "w-what?" he mumbled, then with annoyance as he realized what he was talking about, "No..." This was just the beginning however. "Please?" he was asked while he ate his breakfast."No" "Please?" While eating Pudding, "NO". "Please!", in between every session of recording that day. "NO!" Finally he had had enough. "FINE!", he shouted after a final assault, "Just Let me finish using the bathroom in peace." As the door to the bathroom was shut, all he could hear was a victorious "WOHOOOOO!" echoing off the walls in the hallway. tomorrow is going to end badly, he thought to himself.

They had agreed that the would try after lunch the next day, which apparently wasn't soon enough for the Latino as he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, chomping at the bit to get started. After inhaling his second plate of Chiko-saur brand chicken nuggets,he was ready to begin. Logan however was taking his time and didn't really appreciate being stared ate while eating. fifteen minutes of antsying around in his chair later, he let out a sigh of relief when Logan brought his plate to the sink. James and Kendal sensed the danger that was almost guaranteed, and booked it to the pool. Mrs. Knight "Dragged" Katie to the mall for a mother/daughter day, No one to be wounded by the coming madness...Except maybe Logan that is.

"Alright Carlos, the most important thing is to, Carlos!", Logan snapped as he caught him watching family guy from across the room. "But its funny!" He offered in his defense, earning him a smack on the head. "Ha, got my helmet on!" that earned him a punch in the arm. "The most important thing is to keep your concentration and focus. Now watch how I do it." Carlos looked on in awe as Logan executed his back flip flawlessly. "Did you see how i kicked my legs up" "YEAH-YEAH-YEAH-YEAH-YEAH-YEAH-YEAH! MY TURN!" he shouted. "Wait, Carlos!" Logan tried to tell him, "We still have to go over,,," but that was all he could get out before Carlos made a running start, leaping into the air, and looking like he might actually pull it off. That was until a "Giggity" caught his attention, and his head snapped immediately towards the TV. The next thing that was to be heard was a sickening "THUD" of Carlos' back hitting the floor, and then the groan that followed. "Carlos, are you OK?" Logan was a little frantic that his friend might have seriously hurt himself. "Man Quagmire is funny" Carlos moaned earning a sigh of relief from his pale friend. "Did I do it?" "Lets see" Logan said quietly, "If you did, don't you think you would be on your feet instead of on your back?" "Oh yeah" said the tan skinned boy in a defeated tone. "Damn..." "Hey don't feel bad" Logan consoled, "you almost got it, and as long as your back isn't seriously injured, we can try again in a couple days. Can you get up? with a little effort, Logan was able to hoist his shorter friend up to his feet. "You should take a warm shower", he suggested. "it will help you feel better." Carlos thought for a moment and then replied,"Yeah that sounds good. But after" He said limping over to the bathroom door, "You owe me a back rub." and with a wink he closed the door.

Yeah, so what do you think? Should i continue? do you guys want to know how the backrub unfolds? Comment, and give me your thoughts/tips on what should come next. Thanks guys! hope you liked it :) p.s. sorry its a little short.


End file.
